Distantia Inter Nos
by mzfaithlehane
Summary: Coming out of a coma seemed so easy. Catching up with the team, starting a life with Emily, having full support; it seemed so easy. The team has changed so much, Emily and her seem so distant, and she can't keep up. JJ's lost in a new world. So why does Spencer make her feel like she never left?


Cold.

She felt cold for God knows how long. It seemed like an never-ending eternity filled with darkness and despair. The inherent warmth from her body was gone; it had been for a long time now. The noises; they were a completely different story. She heard people talking in the background, something about only being a week.

Two weeks.

Three weeks.

One month.

Two months.

Three months.

By then, she finally stopped counting. It didn't make sense to just every single day that went by where she didn't come out of her own Hell. JJ tried to open her eyes one time.

Two times.

Three times.

But like usual, she stopped before anything could happen. JJ wasn't dead, but it felt a lot like it. Everything was so dulled out by now, she wondered if she could wake up. If was a primary word for her now. So was life and death. In fact, she thought that it was the key words for any coma patient. JJ read so many stories on former coma patients; it was so fascinating to read any of their experiences.

Now? JJ just wanted one more chance to get up and wrap her arms around anybody. Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, Spencer, Emily; hell, even a stranger would work perfectly. One more chance. JJ just wanted a chance to see the vivid sunshine, the bright blue sky, the perfect arches of buildings, the BAU by her side.

Her family that she missed for so long.

Hotch, the leader that kept them together and kept them grounded for so long. Their mother, Morgan joked some time ago.

Rossi, the man who gave advice and provided support any time one of the members needed it. A kind of surrogate father to the BAU.

Morgan, an older brother, trying to protect them as much as he can, but also letting them have some freedom once in awhile.

Garcia, a crazy sister who added a bright spot to all of the horrible places they have been.

Spence, the younger brother that manages to outsmart everybody but still be vulnerable at the same time.

Emily, the older sister, the best friend, her beloved, a truly unique person. Being aware of the dark, no matter if the chances are very slim.

Even past and present members have filled their family as well. Gideon, Elle, Blake, Seaver, Kate; they had some sort of effect on the team, good or bad. She somehow missed them as well, so much that she wanted to cry.

If she could at least.

Then her mind was somehow echoing something that she couldn't make out. Mumbled words. Words that didn't just come seamlessly. It sounded something like a _re you here? Are you okay? Everything will be fine._

It somehow felt completely right, even when it didn't make sense. Then a whistle was resonating in her ear, clear and high. Saying something like _, if you didn't start to wake up now, I think that you'd be screwed._

What did that voice say again?

 _JJ, this is a safe place._

She wanted to respond to the voice, but she was way too weak to even say a vowel. So why is this voice speaking to her now?

 _A safe place that you could stay in forever._

Forever, why would it be forever?

 _A place that you can escape to whenever._

Then why is she experiencing this now?

 _Because you were in an accident, but you probably won't remember that. That event led you to here, where you probably might stay in forever._

She started to get glimpses of a strange event, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

 _But, you wouldn't want to, right?_

JJ wanted to say yes right here and there.

 _So let's just give you a little push._

What push?

 _A push that would hopefully get you to the real world. I can help you, but by the time you feel a sensation in your whole body; you have to push yourself to get through it._

Anything to get out of this hellhole.

 _Then, just remember, if you can't push yourself through this, your chance will be gone in the wind. This is one risk you have to take. A risk that you might regret later on._

The voice suddenly felt familiar, but her mind was way too far ahead. It was getting somewhere, but to what end? It seemed like a cop-out if you asked her. But then, something started to happen. It wasn't just something, it was something that managed to finally get her out.

It shouldn't feel right, but it somehow made sense.

Was she ready? Probably not, but at least she could try.

 _Then maybe stop over analyzing it and just do it._

 _How could the voice still be so calm after all of this?_

 _Because you might've met me before._

 _Then why can't I recognize you?_

 _You'll find out soon enough._

 _When?_

 _Soon._

JJ suddenly felt a strange warmth in her body, a warmth that was foreign and familiar at the same time. Her heart was filled with something she hadn't felt in a long time. Something that managed to seep into every vein in her body. Something that felt too good to be true.

Her mind was finally catching up; finally starting to get back on track. Her body felt renewed with a new sense of harmony, now suddenly filling up her soul with a light that was restored. JJ's eyes were slowly streaming a bright light now, letting her understand that she was finally coming back.

Slowly and gently, her hands started to move.

Then her arms started to move as well.

Her chest was breathing normally.

Her legs were finally getting out of the senseless feeling that she hated for a long time now.

Her feet were finally receiving the warmth that they needed for sometime.

Everything around her came back, slowly but surely coming back.

JJ's eyes finally opened for the first time in months. Every color was intensified, every sound was beating in her ears in a amazing way, the air was cool and crisp; she finally felt alive.

JJ's legs slowly picked her back up, finally letting her go of the endless trap that she was stuck in.

All of the wires that she was connected to couldn't keep her in now. Her legs were still in pain, but she could still walk. JJ walked.

Walked to the door.

Walked to a door that didn't let her escape.

It couldn't let her this time.

That door was her savior now, letting her go free.

She looked around, trying to find somebody that she knew. JJ felt the floor's hardness touch her feet; it felt strangely comforting. She looked around, walking just a little bit more. She ignored anything that came in her way, every sound, any object, any person couldn't stop her now.

Then JJ saw him.

The familiar figure.

The brown hair, the tall figure, the voice of wonder.

She knew it was him.

JJ started to pick up the pace, not having a care in the world. This was the moment of truth. If any of it was real, then this would prove it. And she managed to do it in one word.

"Spence?" It came out horsely, but it didn't matter. The figure turned around to see that he was here. His eyes were somehow brighter with her sudden presence. He had changed; new hair, new clothes, new confidence, and yet he was still the same. Spencer's eyes couldn't believe it, but he just had to prove it as well.

"Jennifer?" She slowly nodded her up and he came up to her in a careful presence. She slowly caressed his face, feeling a warmth that was brighter and warmer that it had ever been. It was then that she knew that it was real. All of it was completely real, and her heart started to fill with every single emotion that her soul could conjure up.

Spencer wrapped his long arms around her, and hugged her tightly. His skepticism was gone, now replaced with a hopeful joy that only she and the BAU could fulfill. JJ didn't hesitate to hug him back, feeling the same exact joy that Spencer was feeling right now. The tears streaming down their faces was from an immense joy that everybody in the room could feel right now.

"I missed you," Spencer tearfully said. They caressed each other like it was the end of the world, not letting go for a second. It was then that JJ finally knew.

She was home, a home filled with a phoenix's warmth, a warmth that restored to every part of JJ's body.

A warmth that she wanted to savor forever.


End file.
